What happened
by raru
Summary: Clockwork is dead along with  the whole of amity park Danny is the only survivor. Barons friends are dead and a mysterious cat has turned up to help. Who is this cat and why is it here?
1. Chapter 1

Danny jumped over some ruble. Why hadn't Clockwork helped this time? Danny was bleeding allover the place and everyone in town, even Vlad was dead but him. Why him? Why did he have to live? Why... So many questions... Then he knew why. He saw it. Clockwork's dead body and the murderer still holding the weapon on the ground below him. He screamed, a scream of agony, frustration, pain, fear, sadness, and mixed feelings.

Cat Returns

Baron was doing some clean up when he heard a scream. He ran there he saw two no three bodies and they were Toto, Muta, and Haru. Baron fell to his knees. Why? Why hadn't they told him to help? What did he or them do wrong? There he saw after climbing over there bodies a not dead but dieing Loon. Baron ran to him. Loon had an arrow through his chest. Loon looked at Baron who's knees were blood soaked and crawled as far as he could and hugged Baron. Baron just sat there crying wile Loon bled out on to his Victorian suit.

Danny Phantom

He heard a rustling sound and shot at it. Danny had landed and was kneeling over Clockworks body crying. He was pulled into a hug. Danny turned and cried into whoever it was's shoulder. Eventually he stopped crying and looked into red eyes a lot like Clockworks eyes but more like a cats and then he looked at the whole face. It was a cats face with the same scar as Clockwork across the eye. The one black glove and black Victorian suit with some sort of red insignia on the back of the over coat. At the wast the cat had a utility belt with swords, throwing knives, medicines, poisons, food, water, and deadly looking things Danny didn't recognize. With a strange clock on the cats neck almost like a collar and some strange evil smile-like crack in it. The cat stood up and with a sweet almost honey like voice and said "Danny, stay here please." Danny nodded. With a flash the cat was gone.

Cat Returns

Baron looked sadly at Loon. Then stood up and went back to the house and changed. Then he set out to find the killer. He saw a female cat in a black victorian style suit standing there. Baron pulled out his cane but the cat simply stepped forwards, and hugged him? He felt his composer dropping as he cried into the sweet smelling cats shoulder. When Baron stopped and looked into those sad red eyes he heard in a serous tone "Do you wish to continue your job? You can still gain vengeance but do you still wish to help others?" Baron was taken aback by this. He quietly whispered a hesitant "yes, I do..." "Well then! Come on!" In a sweet excited honey like voice that seems out of place after how serious she was.

She grabbed Baron's hand and in a flash they were gone.

**So next chapter we will find out this strange cats name and Danny and Baron will meet. I would like reviews to find out what you think and the fact that know one did this before bugs me!**

**Yes I referenced doctor who and assassin's creed the red insignia is just the assassins creed 2 simboll and the utility belt is from that too but the coat goes over some of the belt.**

**I really want to know what you think so please review!**


	2. Whats your name?

Danny's P.O.V.

I stared at the place were the cat had been sadly. She had been my only friend left and she left. Wait she said to stay here! She is coming back. But Clockwork, Sam, and Tucker aren't. Sam, the girl I loved. I never got to say I love you to her. No wonder she called me The Clueless One I could wright a book on how clueless I was. I will find the cause of this and chase it and kill it until I die all the way if I have to.

Third person

Danny paced again and again anxiously for three minuets then sat down and stared at the sky. Then a flash out of the corner of his eye appeared and he sat up and looked at the two cats in suits. Danny was getting dizzy from blood loss. When the cat he knew ran over and picked him up just before he blacked out and changed back. "Baron! Help me get the medicine out if the pouch on the left then help me put him somewhere soft!" she said and Baron complied quickly. Taking out the medicine and taking a mattress from the factory over to her. She placed danny down and treated his wounds then they went off in search of decent clothes for Danny. When Danny woke he panicked witch is normal if you wake up with a memory gap and appear to have been magically bandaged and the people you remember there aren't.

Baron

Baron and the other cat set off in different directions one headed to the mall and the other a small store around the corner. Baron walked into the store, it was a thrift shop full of all sorts of things. The strange cat had made him human size when they traveled and he didn't know why or how. He whent to the clothes section and began searching. Then he saw it. On the antique shelf was a dusty statue of a cat figurine in a suit labeled Baron and he dropped what he was holding and walked over to it. It was him the original carving that wasn't a creation but wood this was a figurine. Around the baron statue was a set a statue of a bird and the breuro itself! Baron turned and picked up the cloths and ran ran as fast as he could away from the reminder of what used to be.

Back at the mattress

Danny stopped panicking when he saw one cat running and the other walking towards him. When they got there each holding a stack of clothes for Danny Danny got the nerves to say one thing, just one. "What's you're name?" The cat that wasn't Baron looked taken back at this. Baron decided to speak at that instant "Yes what is you're name?" The cat smirked "I have many, the legend, the one you could never say, or a form, or the name you'll recognize?" Baron and Danny glanced at each other "The lecogedize!" The cat smirked again. "Lecogedize?" she said "I'll say both. Recognize, Thunder Legend, The storm." Danny and Baron gasped, they both recognized both names.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! She'll be going by Thunder. If you watch Doctor who you know I changed The oncoming storm to The storm. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The males eyes widened in disbelief. Thunder shifted slightly, this was uncomfortable she thought. Danny was first to speak "But I thought the storm was just a legend." "Yeah. So whats it to you?" she retorted a bit angry. "Thunder, one of the creations that refused my offer. You certainly looked different." Baron's statement sounded more like a question at the end. "Shapeshifter." Thunder said turning away. "It was rumored that you were Clockwork's daughter." said Danny whom was now horribly confused. "If only I was that privileged." Thunder said before finishing "He created me with his core, he wanted someone who would understand him, put him back in his place and help with his burden."

Thunder's P.O.V.

And now I hold his burden... I finished in my head. "Baron, Danny, I know what you both want but you have much to learn before you judge." I said this loud and clear. I stood straighter before saying in a commanding voice "Baron, be ready you will be learning and teaching at once. Danny that goes for you as well." I watched and listened to their replies. "You both have nothing to fear from were we will go first. That is the place were you will learn new ways of fighting." I grabbed them both and telliported to Masyaf.

Third Person

Altiar turned and stared at Thunder and her friends. "Oops.." Thunder said before grabbing the two again. They found themselves in a large field with a little cottage a long ways away. "Baron, would you like to tech Danny how to use a sword?" Thunder asked handing them both wooden ones so Danny wouldn't mess up and kill Baron. Baron nodded and took the sword. He put it down and walked over to Danny showing him how to stand and hold the sword. He them had Danny mimic various slicing techniques. After about an hour Thunder had them stop.

"I know for a fact how hard swords can be to handle. Here eat and drink. When you are done it will be Danny's turn to teach." she said gesturing to the various edibles on the table she had set up. Danny and Baron happily accepted and sat down to have their lunch. Thunder sat down to but didn't eat or drink. She was hardly ever hungry. This was for them and not her. Danny and Baron finished and Danny began to teach Baron how to fight without any sort of weapon.

With Thunder

Thunder telliported to Clockwork's lair. She sighed and took her staff. She had a few things to fix. She made herself human and left to go help clean up the Doctor's mess. She would do it without being detected. She walked in and began taking down aliens so they wouldn't be harmed to badly. She did as many as she could without being noticed and went back to Clockwork's. She oversaw Danny and Baron before telliporting to them. She called off the training again and took them to a room in Clockwork's lair. She gave them food and water before heading to her room.

*********************************************************************************** I am so sorry for taking so long but here you go...


End file.
